


Somersault Kisses

by ACatWhoWrites



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, somersault kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 05:58:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1971537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACatWhoWrites/pseuds/ACatWhoWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chanyeol's a slave to fads.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somersault Kisses

Break time for lunch had the EXO members splitting into groups to get food, sneak away for naps, goof off, or continue dancing. Jongdae stuck with Chanyeol, and they meandered the building, chatting idly with a couple cold drinks after sating their ravenous appetites with wholesome McDonalds meals.

“There’s this new thing in China called somersault kisses.”

“. . .You roll at one another and hope to smash your faces together in a romantic way?”

“Yes. Yes, Chanyeol, that is it exactly. _No_ , you idiot! Where’s your phone?” Jongdae began patting down Chanyeol’s chest and sides. “Mine’s charging.”

Chanyeol choked a bit on his chips and croaked “Back pocket.”

Jongdae frowned.

“Honest. It’s seriously in my back pocket.” He about-faced, and sure enough,the rectangle of his phone was just visible in his jeans pocket.

Jongdae lifted the back of the rapper’s shirt, filched the phone, and stood beside him, bumping their shoulders together as he brought up a web browser. “There are a bunch of videos of it, now. It’s gone completely viral. . . Here.”

The video showed a series of young couples performing the feat with varying degrees of success. The goal was for one person, preferably the taller and stronger one, to hold their partner's arms while he or she stood bent in half with their head sort-of between the taller's legs and their arms between their own legs so their partner could grasp their hands. A bit of a tug, and the tuggee pulled their legs up and used the momentum to flip themselves entirely upright, settling with their legs around the tugger's waist and ideally finishing with a peck on the lips and not a face full of gravel or linoleum.

“That looks really dangerous, like some crazy trust exercise.” Chanyeol swallowed a gulp of soda. “I wanna try it.”

Jongdae guffawed. “Yeah, sure. If only Jongin was taller. Go ask Kris; he’s been kind of lonely, lately.” He handed the cell back with a disinterested frown.

“Are you kidding me? _I_ don’t want to be flipped like that!”

“You’d rather be responsible for dropping the other person and causing a concussion?”

Chanyeol chewed the mouth of his bottle. “. . . I promise not to drop you.”

“ _Me?!_ ”

“Why not?”

Jongdae laughed humourlessly. "I prefer to remain firmly on the ground."

"Please?"

" _Chanyeol_."

"Jongdae." Chanyeol wrapped his arms around the singer and rocked slowly back and forth, being a pest. "Jonnngggdaaaeeeee." He persisted until he heard a long sigh, stilling hopefully.

"What are you doing?" Zitao, ever the catlike ninja, leaned against the wall, watching the duo curiously. Baekhyun stood beside him, grinning.

"That somersault kiss thing."

"Oh!" Zitao nodded in recognition. "I've seen that."

"It's fun," Baekhyun added.

Chanyeol perked up. "You've done it?"

"Yeah." He tossed his head over his shoulder. "Tao flipped me. It works best with someone taller."

Jongdae ignored the puppy-dog pleading eyes he could feel on his back.

"Do it!" Chanyeol bounced up and down on the balls of his feet. "Do it; do it!"

Zitao and Baekhyun exchanged a look, shrugged, and stepped to the centre of the hall. Chanyeol took Zitao's drink, reluctantly relinquishing his hold on the singer, before Zitao took Baekhyun's hands from high between his thighs. " _Yī, èr, sān_. . ." Zitao leaned back as he pulled, and Baekhyun flipped feet-over-head. His thighs struck Zitao's, and he was pulled up to the rapper's waist.

"Whoa!"

Even Jongdae was impressed, but he still felt zero desire to try it himself.

Baekhyun hopped down and ruffled Zitao's hair with a beaming smile. "Kind of scary the first time, especially if you fall."

"I tried to catch you!"

"It would've been better if you'd just dropped me, then I wouldn't have dragged my face."

Chanyeol and Jongdae watched the duo meander down the hall, bickering playfully until Baekhyun said something that earned a sharp smack to his butt. He yelped, clapped his hands over his cheeks, and scurried faster, at a double disadvantage with shorter legs and sore hams.

The rapper returned his attention to the goal at hand. The puppy-dog pleading eyes were on full-blast, big and weepy and heavy.

"If you drop me," Jongdae enunciated slowly, threat clear and present, "I will make sure you don't walk for a month."

Chanyeol fist pumped and tossed his empty bottle into a trash bin.

Jongdae bent at the waist, small of his back at Chanyeol's groin. "This is a part of you I've never wanted to experience. . ."

"Content to dream, huh? Ow!" He jerked his leg away when Jongdae pinched his thigh.

"Let's just get this over with. Grab my hands," he instructed, wiggling his fingers above him.

"Then I just pull you, right?"

"Yeah, but h _old on!_ " Jongdae squeezed his eyes shut and didn't see the world spin, but he certainly felt it. He tried to make his ankles go wide, so he wouldn't take out Chanyeol's head, tempting as it was. His thighs clamped tight on instinct, somehow managing to grab Chanyeol's waist firmly.

Chanyeol held onto his hands and leaned forward, catching Jongdae's jaw with his lips.

"Hey!"

"It was in the video."

"No, _this_ was in the video." Jongdae pecked Chanyeol's mouth, kissing more teeth than lips until Chanyeol caught on, grinning against the singer's lips. "Now put me down."

"I'm only holding your hands."

Jongdae scowled. He snapped his arms back, freeing his fingers, and laced his fingers behind Chanyeol's neck, dangling his arms and settling his chin on Chanyeol's shoulder. "Changed my mind. Carry me back."

"You're kinda heavy, you know. . ."

The singer squeezed his thighs together at Chanyeol's laughter, making him wheeze, but Chanyeol tucked his hands beneath Jongdae's thighs and carried him easily back to the practice room, where the other members had already congregated after the break.

Sehun noticed them first, unimpressed by Jongdae's clinging to Chanyeol like a koala. "Where've you guys been? Practice started fifteen minutes ago."

Baekhyun danced up behind Chanyeol. "They were kissing in the hall." He giggled and dodged the kick aimed at his elbow. Jongdae slid down to the floor and chased Baekhyun around the practice room. Joonmyun tried to catch one or both to calm them down and resume practice.

"Seriously?"

Chanyeol shrugged. "It's on the video."

"You _recorded_ your kiss?"

"No!" Chanyeol blushed. "That doesn't help any, Tao . . . I just wanted to try it."

"Kissing Jongdae?" Sehun looked nauseated. "Why would you wanna do that?"

Lu Han hung over Sehun's back. "Chanyeol kissed Jongdae?"

"No! Yes, but-but no. It was that flippy twisty Chinese thing from the internet that I wanted to try." He used his hands to demonstrate.

The little group blinked in silence.

A bead of sweat slipped down Chanyeol's temple. He wouldn't have been surprised if it sizzled into steam with how hot his face felt.

Finally catching the bickering singers, Joonmyun wrenched them apart. "I really don't care _who_ kissed _whom_ or in _what_ position." Baekhyun glanced at Jongdae and snorted. Joonmyun handed Jongdae to Yifan to keep him from strangling the other singer. "Can we all just get back to practice, please?"

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a [prompt](http://exopromptmeme.livejournal.com/14466.html?thread=7100802#t7100802).  
> I've been writing this since March.  
> This April, the somersault kiss went viral in China. It's been recorded since May of last year, even, elsewhere. Practitioners aren't all successful.
> 
>  


End file.
